


Found

by itbepansam



Series: Found Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Im gay and in need of more content, M/M, S3 spoilers, purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Kolivan finds out that Shiro is alive and starts to reminisce about his relationship with the Black Paladin as he heads back to the Castle of Lions.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> So my buddy started talking about clone shiro and kolivan so i was like... i gotta. And now we're here.

When Kolivan had received the message from Princess Allura that they had found Shiro he had been so overjoyed he had immediately called for a ship to be readied. It had been months since he had seen his mate. He had feared the worst.

He had talked to Keith a great deal and held out hope that the other Paladin could find him. After a while, it became too much to keep hoping, so he elected to move on, letting the memory of the man he had grown fond of be kept in his mind. 

But now Shiro had been found. And he was so elated. He left the base immediately and flew by himself the location the Princess had given him for the castle, thoughts residing in his mate. It had been so long. He’d nearly forgotten what Shiro’s lips tasted like. 

He remembered the first time they had kissed. It had been odd to Kolivan. They had just been sitting in front of each other, meditating. He had felt someone watching him and upon opening his eyes he had found Shiro’s own grey ones looking back at him.

“Meditating usually requires concentration.” Kolivan stated. 

“Oh, I'm concentrating. Just not on meditating.”

“Oh? Then what?” It was clear they weren't going to be getting back to meditating anytime soon. 

“What it would feel like to kiss you.” 

“What is that?” Kolivan questioned. 

So Shiro had leaned in, having to get on his knees a little considering their height difference, and pressed his face against Kolivan’s. Or more specifically, his lips. They were soft and pleasant against Kolivan’s furr. 

Shiro had laughed. 

“It's like kissing someone with peach fuzz.” 

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Kolivan questioned. 

“Depends on the person.”

“And me?”

“Oh, very good.” Shiro smiled, leaning back. 

“So are you going to tell me  _ why _ you did that?” Kolivan inquired. He saw Shiro’s face drop, and also felt his heart drop a little as well. 

“Oh, uhm. Kissing is something humans do to show affection. And depending on the place, it can even be romantic.” Shiro couldn't quite reach Kolivan’s gaze. A light blush had danced across his cheeks. “The lips are the first step in the romantic route.”

“There are more?”

“I-I mean. For instance, during sex. A human might kiss the other’s neck or lower on their body. It can be a way to praise the other person’s body.” He scratched the back of his neck, still not meeting the Blade leader’s eyes. 

“Sorry, I just.. um…” 

“There is no need to apologize. I quite enjoyed it. And would like to continue kissing you, if that’s alright?”

“ _ God, _ yes.”

Needless to say, they did not meditate anymore. 

~

Once he arrived in the castle, he thanked Allura for the message and made his way to Shiro’s room. He had missed Shiro so much. He hadn't realized until now just how much. And now he was going to get to see his beloved. 

He walked in and for a brief second, he saw Shiro. For a moment, it was Kolivan’s mate, looking exhausted beyond belief. 

But then that moment ended as Kolivan took a breath. 

He moved quickly, raising a knife to the other’s throat. Anger fueled through him. The man before him looked between him and the knife in terror. 

“Kolivan.. What are-?”

“ _ Who are you?!”  _ He demanded, pressed the flat of the blade against Shiro’s throat. 

“It's me! It's Shiro!”

They must have been too loud, because Keith was suddenly there pulling Kolivan back. 

“What are you doing? I thought you loved him? Why are you trying to kill him?”

“This is not the man I fell in love with!” His voice cracked as he glared at the imposter. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Shiro has a distinct scent. One that has always been with him. This…  _ creature  _ does not smell like him. He’s-”

“A clone?” Keith’s voice was soft as he looked up at Kolivan. 

  
“I am sorry, my friend.” He placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “But this is not your Paladin. Nor the man I love. But I will help you find him. I fear he may be in great danger.” 

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be a part 2 later on..


End file.
